the_jh_movie_collection_officialfandomcom-20200215-history
The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part/Credits
Full credits for The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part (2019). Logos Opening Warner Bros. Pictures and Movie Land Animation Studios presents In association with Walden Media and Village Roadshow Pictures A One-Ho/Lord Miller/ Annapurna Pictures/Aardman/ Amblin Entertainment Production A Stephen Heneveld Film The JH Movie Collection Movie 2: The Second Part Closing Directed by Stephen Heneveld Co-Directed by Joaquim Dos Santos Lauren Montgomery Produced by Darla K. Anderson • Jordan Kerner Don Hahn • Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Nick Park • Whoopi Goldberg Chris Meledandri Written by Jenny Jaffe Screenplay by Chris Meledandri • Nicholas Stoller Kenji Ono • Sharon Flynn Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Pidge Gunderson • Karey Kirkpatrick Story by Ben Juwono • Sung Shing Zane Yarbrough • Vince Aporo Trey Buongiorno • Karen Guo Miyuki Hoshikawa Based on the TV series created by Matt Groening and Stephen Heneveld Adam Sandler Jim Carrey Leslie Jones Bill Hader Jamie Chung Awkwafina Sterling K. Brown Blake Shelton Gal Gadot Andy Samberg James Corden Ryan Potter Thomas Middleditch Bex Taylor-Klaus Chris Pratt Robert Downey Jr. Alma Varsano Jane Lynch Taylor Somenzi Ava Acres Rachel Bloom Sarah Vowell Nicki Minaj Hailee Steinfeld Danny McBride Katie Crown John Goodman Steven Yeun Rihanna Edited by Lesley Walker, C.S.A. Executive Producers Nicholas Stoller • Roy Conli Jared Stern • Karey Kirkpatrick Executive Producers Chris Meledandri • Tom McGrath Steven Spielberg • Sergio Pablos Director of Photography Phil Méheux Production Designer Jan Roelfs Costume Designer Kasia Walicka-Maimone Associate Producers Skye Lyons Rebecca Karch Tomlinson Co-Producers Jon Burton Peter Lord Amy Pascal Original Songs by Major Lazer Music by Henry Jackman James Newton Howard Lorne Balfe Music Co-Composed by Daniel Pemberton Music Supervisor Julia Michaels Executive Music Producer Chris Montan Camera Operation Stephen H. Childers Visual Effects Supervisor John Knoll Art Director Scott Watanabe Character Designer Shiyoon Kim Head of Story Jorge R. Gutierrez Head of Layout Daniel Zettl Head of Animation Ariandy Chandra Animation Supervisors Tom McGrath Jean-Claude Kalache Shiyoon Kim Katherine Sarafian Daniel Sandoval-Guillen Production Managers Laléh Chloé Sahraï Brice Colinet Digital Producers Keith Luczywo Malcolm Thomas-Gustave CG Supervisors Glen McIntosh Laurent De la Chapelle David Silverman Supervising Sound Editor & Designer Shannon Mills Crawl Art Cast Additional Voices Tom McGrath Christopher Miller David Acord Jake Johnson June Christopher Juan Pope Shameik Moore Timothy Miller Chris Bailey Simon Bluethenkranz Scott Menville John C. Reilly Brook Chalmers Peter Falls Grey Griffin Rif Hutton Richard McGregor Mona Marshall Brandon Lawless Tara Strong Bill Farmer Arthur Ortiz T.J. Miller Daniel Pemberton Erik Hermansen Gavin Greenway Gary Rydstrom Rosemary Alexander Casting by Jamie Sparer Roberts, CSA Story Story Artists Jed Diffenderfer Jason Hand Kendelle Hoyer Justin Hunt Barry Johnson Brian Kesinger Normand Lemay Leo Matsuda Burny Mattinson Ray Nadeau David Pimentel Lissa Treiman Chris Ure Dean Wellins Art Department and Visual Development Art Production Supervisor Albert V. Ramirez Visual Development Artists Sarah Airriess Lorelay Bove Mingjue Helen Chen Justin Cram Kevin Dart James Finch Jim Finn Mac George Andy Harkness Lisa Keene Ryan Lang Minkyu Lee Jim Martin Chris Mitchell Kevin Nelson Armand Serrano Jeff Turley Tadahiro Uesugi Michael Yamada Victoria Ying Additional Visual Development Doug Ball Shigeto Koyama J Mays John Romita Jr. Jeremy Spears Editorial Asset Production Character Animation and Computer Graphics by Movie Land Digital Production Services Modeling Rigging Character Technical Directors Michael Anthony Navarro Luis San Juan Pallares Nicklas Puetz Edward Robbins Jason Robinson Claudia Chung Sanii Jesus Canal Jorge A. Cereijo-Perez Glen Claybrook Adam Cobabe Johann Francois Coetzee Iker J. de los Mozos Mary Twohig Xinmin Zhao Surfacing Layout Animation Animators Bex Taylor-Klaus Christopher Gabro Evelyn Deavor Jordan Miller Kelly McLane Jennifer M. Duverglas Palacios Gini Cruz Santos Mario Alberto Martinez Tapia Kim Lopez-Castillo Katie Holt Danny DeVito Alan Meyerson Adolfo Anuar Figuero Casillas Christopher Sanchez Aviva Corcovado Samuel Arturo Rico Vazquez Marty Marshall Dana Gaier Steve McKinnon Marcia Gwendolyn Jones Richard Alexander Forero Dominguez Jake D. Miller Ryan Lee Doug Sweetland Juan Carlos Navarro Gómez Pidge Gunderson Henry Jackman Katie Miller Chris Williams Kevin Webb Jill Culton Bob Peterson Ross Anderson Anthony Rizzo Jamie Chung Marty Marshall Kim Lopez-Castillo Ted Sandy Cohn Beth D'Amato Mark Della Rossa Yann Dupont Ryan Dutour Richard Enders Ramon de la Cuesta Garcia Vaso Jose Fernandez de Castro Heller Wes Franklin Kunal Ghosh Dastidar Benedict Gillingham-Sutton Ryan Gillis Maria Goodale Lee Graft Jesus Garrido Chanakya Tailam Randy Tecson Nithya Thangamani Christine Thompson Nidhin TM Alexandra Toth Anuj Upadhyay Jordan Vanderlinden Dulce Velazquez Sudhakar Venkat Tim Mertens Leiko Tanaka Kenny McCormick Jim Dodd Christopher MacGuffin Kim Lee Nick Levenduski Juan Alejandro Gomez Acosta Ron Zorman Joan Marc Fuentes Iglesias Genesis Rodriguez Evelyn McQuarrie Kathleen Good Kenji Ono Nick von Tagen Suzan Kim Hailee Steinfeld Michael Halford Gal Gadot Henry Gunderson Christopher K. Thomas Gary Rydstrom Miren Delgado Beamurgia Sarah Sues Sergio Dias David Hernandez Xavier Trudeau-Deschênes Jéróme Dernoncourt Scott Britton Chris Buckley Angus MacLane Christian Liliedahl Boon-Yik Lim Tang Lai Lin Andreu Lucio Archs Lo Wai Lun Tony Lyons Stu MacRae Tia Marshall Lars Martinsson Jonathan J. McCallum Will McCoy Chris McCrowe Brandon McNaughton Scott Mease Gustav Melich Chelsea Khoo Hui Ming Chan Yuk Leung Mo Chris F. Moore Douglas Moore Alex Murtaza Elona Musha Alexey Dmitrievich Stomakhin Matt Anderson Arild Anfinnsen David Apgar Alberto Martinez Arce Seung Yeop Baek Randall Bahnsen Eileen Bai Joe Bailey Kevin Bell Nestor Benito Fernandez Thomas Bevan Pierre Bonnette Goncalo Cabaca Daniela Calafatello Taylor Swift Sarah Young Hannah Hoogendyk Gary Rydstrom Alan Coniconde Kevin McDermott Daniel Waldman Nicholas Tey Kai Guan Scott Gudahl Jesus Guijarro Piñal Juan José Güiraldes Natapon Huangsakuncharoen Alex Huguet Paredes Tan Jinng Hwee Brad Isdrab John Iskandar Jiri Jacknowitz Rohit Jain Zaini Mohamed Jalani Seung Ryong Jeon Yoon Sung Jeong Germaine Phoo Hui Jun Samuel Chew Junyan Samuel Christian Kambey Oh Zheng Yong Serhii Yurskyi Douglas Zablocki Rita Zimmerman Lenka Zuckova Pipeline Pipeline Supervisor Stefaan Nora Contreras Pipeline TDs Nikita Patel Attaporn Kanjanasahas Arjun Prasad Namdeo Nathaniel Ogbonna Anozie Rohiyly Sudhakar Dantkale Roman Nikolaevich Volodin Juliette Imele Tresal-Mauroz Carole Choo-Kun Lucie Mosseron Aurélien Nicolet Emmanuel Prevot Robin Rocher Pauline Wallez Matthieu Gouin Lighting & Compositing Lighting Manager Amy Pfaffinger Lead Lighting & Compositing Artists Luke Yongmin Lee Yezi Xue Yogesh Lakhani Benjamin Min Huang Iva Itchevska-Brain Angela McBride Miguel Lleras Villaveces Sequence Lead Brandon Lee Jarratt Lighting & Compositing Artists Ryan Christopher Lang Natalie Greenhill Frank Anthony Sabia Jr. Harry Gundersen Alexandra "Lexy" Poston Jonathan Fletcher Moore MacDuff Knox Vina Kao Mahoney Jake Albers Julia Correnti Jonothon Douglas Zoe Peck Eyler Rohini Montenegro Yuko Okumura Joshua Rivas Edouard Sisternas Alejandro Benitez Simon Bluethenkranz David Brancato Benjamin Venancie Alex Mateo Mohammed Hamid Jose Manuel Garcia Fabien Collet Miguel Soudjay Estelle Marty Hans Castro Javier Nieto Moncó Emilio Ferrari Amber Stewart Lunderville Thomas Michael DesJardins Shane Christopher Wicklund Shervin Shoghian Henrique Dorneles Moser Vincent Papaix John Staub Sonia Wakefield-Ioannou Mathieu Krysztoforski Christophe Brejon-De-Lavergnée Rick van de Schootbrugge Guillermo Arambulo del Rio Scott Watanabe Michael Leigh Gresham Panat Thamrongsombutsakul Norman Moses Joseph Steven Clay Hunter Stephen Gregory Iker J. de los Mozos Jean Louis Capron Natnicha Foam Laohachaiaroon Lighting Coordinators Caitlin Peak Coons Laura M. Meredith Austin Salmi Kit Turley Effects Animation Effects Animators Loren C. Carpenter Jongo Carlos De la Cruz José López David Suarez Christophe Vazquez Steve Avoujageli Baptiste Van Opstal Shyh-Chyuan Huang Aiden Kyungik Lee Stuart D. Gordon Aaron C. Adams Mir Ali Marcia Savarese Alvin Yap Romain Privat de Fortunié Rodrigue El Hajj Jean-François Hereng Nicole Paradis Grindle Aimee Johnson Douglas Seiden Anthony A. Apodaca Christian Olan-Geddes Luc-Olivier Pelletier Richard Poissant Kern Attila Germain Character Effects Character Effects Artists Ravindra Dwivedi Gregory Ecker Pablo Holcer Charles G Abou Aad Noah Peterson David DeJuan Alexandra Lanzensberger Jared Kushner Fraser John Wilkinson Sumire Takamatsu Nick Levenduski Jordan Kerner Adam Gandola Yi-Hsuan Kent Chiu Heung Eok Yeom Seung Ja Yu Dae Won Yun Søren Hornshøj Krøjgaard Louise Bergholt Sørensen Elena Ø Alexa Svend Rothmann Bonde Nancy Lamontagne Frédérique Anderson H. Dante Tantoco Lasse Rützou Bruntse Edson Castro Garcia Matte Painting Look Development Production Custom Animation Production Resource Management Production Services Lead Glenn Osgood Production Services Technicians Yarrow Cheney Matthew Richards Carley Rodriguez Erik Strauss Gerald Gutschmidt Valerie Morrison Daniel Vasquez Dan Lavender Post Production MLDPS Studio Management Software Leads Marcia Harris Robert Zemeckis Christopher Harrison Jack Ford Steve McKanno Lauren Fredericksburg Nancy Martinez Chuck Schumer Robert Lazzarini Sebastian Martinez Software Engineers Kevin Durant Evelyn McQuarrie Eva Miller Kim Lee Jim McLean Marianna Schmalz Derek Johnson Katherine Lopez Steve Martinez Jonathan Null Evelyn Deavor Kathleen McIntosh Nick Fowler Hailee Steinfeld Karey Kirkpatrick Sarah Sues Chris Wedge Jamie Chung Aviva Corcovado Pidge Gunderson Jane Lynch Gal Gadot Jim Dodd Stephen Heneveld Gary Summers Michael Meier Chris Stover Barry Anderson Production Management Gary Rodriguez Henry Jackman John Torrijos Nancy Pelosi Tom McGrath Chris Sanders Production Infrastructure Gary Tuchman Berry Roberts Manny McQuarrie Nanna Klaus Christopher Lennertz Jack Chung Danny Macdonald Training & Artist Development Lenka Matarazzo Gary Summers Kim Lopez Christopher Rodriguez Evelyn Roberts Marcia Johnson Artist Management Laura J. Gunderson Bud Thon Harry Robinson Frédérique Anderson Kim Lopez-Sanchez Jonathan Karlsson Kamara N. Wilton Nancy Lamontagne Marco Johnson Helen Silverman Barry Andres Timothy Rogerson Henry Selick Jennifer MacAulay Gandhi Chavo Sue Wong Katherine Wood Chris Meledandri Jimmy Likowski Studio Infrastructure Dave Wilson Katie Crown Christopher Scarabosio John Scardino Dan Thompkins Harry Edwards Systems Engineers Victor Martinez Jimmy Wu Evelyn Deavor Stephen Heneveld Jonathan Null Henry Jackman Jordan Smith Joshua Beveridge Christopher Gunderson Marcia Johnson Scott Thompson George Gunderson Bud Thon Ethan Van der Ryn Kim Cruz System Coordinator John DeMita Production Support Daniel Ashton Kamala Kowalski Ted Sandy Cohn Michael Meier Randall MacNeille Lenny Chung Katherine Sarafian Amber Wong Jeff Vandehey Rob Bredow Gretchen Libby Dennis Muren MLAS Studio Management Aardman Animations Studio Management Annapurna Pictures Studio Management Soundtrack Album on Songs "Let You Love Me" Written by Rita Sahatçiu Ora, Fred Gibson, Finn Keane Linus Wiklund, Noonie Bao and Ilsey Juber Produced by Fred Gibson and Finn Keane Performed by Rita Ora Courtesy of Atlantic Records UK By arrangement with Warner Music Group Film & TV Licensing "Margaritaville" Written and Performed by Jimmy Buffett Courtesy of Geffen Records Under license of Universal Music Enterprises "Red Balloon" Written by Tor Erik Hermansen, Mikkel Eriksen, Charlotte Aitchison and Magnus Høiberg Performed by Charli XCX Produced by Stargate Charli XCX appears courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corp. "Electricity" Written by Mandy Sekiguchi, Shûhei Nogae, Kan Takagi, Verbal, Lil Uzi Vert, Pharrell Williams and Zero Performed by HONEST BOYZ feat. Lil Uzi Vert Produced by Pharrell Williams HONEST BOYZ appears courtesy of LDH MUSIC Lil Uzi Vert appears courtesy of Generation Now/Atlantic Records "Kiss From A Rose" Written by Seal Produced by Trevor Horn Performed by Seal Courtesy of ZTT Record Limited/Warner Music UK Limited/ Warner Bros. Records Inc. By Arrangement with Warner Special Products "Turn Down for What" Written by William Grigahcine, Steve Guess and Jonathan Smith Performed by DJ Snake & Lil Jon Courtesy of Columbia Records By arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "Boca Dulce Boca" Written by F. Estefano Salgado and Flavio Enrique Santander Performed by Jose Luis Rodriguez Courtesy of Sony Music (US) Latin, LLC By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing "I Don't Want to Wait" Written and Performed by Paula Cole Courtesy of 675 Records, LLC Under License from Sony/ATV Music Publishing "Jump Up, Super Star!" Music by Naoto Kubo Lyrics by Nobuyoshi Suzuki Performed by Kate Higgins Courtesy of Nintendo "Eye of the Tiger" Written by James Michael Peterik and Frank Sullivan Performed by Survivor Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Fireball" Written by Eric Frederic, Ilsey Juber, Armando Christian Perez, Tom Peyton, John Ryan, Andreas Schuller and Joe Spargur Performed by Pitbull featuring John Ryan Courtesy of Mr. 305/Polo Grounds Music/RCA Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment John Ryan appears courtesy of Family Affair Productions "Mambo No. 5 (A Little Bit of...)" Written by Perez Prado, David Lubega, Christian Pletschacher Performed by Lou Bega Courtesy of Sony Music Entertainment Germany GmbH By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Just a Cloud Away" Written and Performed by Pharrell Williams "Axel F" Written by Harold Faltermeyer Performed by Elytron Productions Courtesy of Paramount Pictures "Pinkfong Baby Shark" Written by Kim Min Seok Performed by Pinkfong Courtesy of Smart Study Co., Ltd. "Sexy And I Know It" Written by George Robertson, Kenny Oliver, Skyler Gordy, Stefan Gordy, Erin Beck and David Listenbee Performed by LMFAO Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "The Final Countdown" Written by Joey Tempest Performed by Europe Courtesy of Epic Records By arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Spectrum" Written by Matthew Koma and Anton Zaslavski Produced by Zedd Performed by Zedd feat. Matthew Koma Courtesy of Interscope Records Under license from Universal Music Enterprises "Let's Just Be Friends" Written by Luke Combs, Jonathan Singelton and Jessi Alexander Produced by Jonathan Singelton Performed by Luke Combs Luke Combs appears courtesy of River House Artists/Columbia Records Presented in association with The Hershey Company and Target Corporation This motion picture has benefited from the tax credit for the production of foriegn motion picture in France. Filmed in Location of the United States No person or entity associated with this film received payment or anything of value, or entered into any agreement, in connection with the depiction of tobacco products. Special Thanks Trey Buongiorno Johnny Castuciano Ben Juwono David Vantuyle Ae Ri Yoon Paiman Kalayeh Karen Guo Paulene Phouybanhdyt and Mara Wilson as Liv Amara Courtesy of the Following Crossovers DreamWorks Animation Disney Enterprises, Inc. Walt Disney Animation Studios Man of Action Entertainment Warner Bros. Entertainment Warner Animation Group Nintendo Photos and Videos Shutterstock Google Photos YouTube iStock by Getty Images Getty Images Dailymotion Footage Footage from "Stuart Little" Courtesy of Columbia Pictures Industries, Inc. Footage from "Home Alone" Courtesy of Twentieth Century Fox, Inc. Footage from "SpongeBob SquarePants" Courtesy of Nickelodeon & Viacom, Inc. Vehicles Chevrolet Volkswagen Toyota Suzuki Ford Motor Company In Memory of C. Raggio IV Tax Incentives Consulting Services - Entertainment Partners Canada With the Participation of the Canada Film or Video Production Services Tax Credit With the Participation of the Province of British Columbia Production Services Tax Credit American Humane monitored the animal action. No animals were harmed®. (AHD 08233) This Motion Picture © 2019 Warner Bros. Entertainment Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. All rights reserved. Story and Screenplay © 2019 Movie Land, Ltd. All rights reserved. Original Score © 2019 Movie Land Music Enterprises, Inc. All material is protected by copyright laws of the United States and all countries throughout the world. All rights reserved. Country of First Publication: United States of America. Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. and Movie Land Animation Studios, Ltd. are the authors of this motion picture for the purposes of copyright and other laws. Any unauthorized exhibition, distribution, or copying of this film or any part thereof (including soundtrack) is an infringement of the relevant copyright and will subject the infringer to severe civil and criminal penalties. The story, all names, characters, and incidents portrayed in this production are fictitious. No identification with actual persons, places, buildings, and products is intended or should be inferred. Produced at Movie Land Animation Studios Category:Credits